concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Butterfield Blues Band
Mike Bloomfield Line-Up: 1963 *Paul Butterfield - vocals/harp *Smokey Smothers - guitar *Jerome Arnold - bass *Sam Lay - drums Line-Up: 1964 *Paul Butterfield - vocals/harp *Mike Bloomfield - guitar *Elvin Bishop - guitar *Mark Naftalin - keyboard *Jerome Arnold - bass *Sam Lay - drums Line-Up: 1965 *Paul Butterfield - vocals/harp *Mike Bloomfield - guitar *Elvin Bishop - guitar *Mark Naftalin - keyboard *Jerome Arnold - bass *Sam Lay - drums Line-Up: 1966 *Paul Butterfield - vocals/harp *Mike Bloomfield - guitar *Elvin Bishop - guitar *Mark Naftalin - keyboard *Jerome Arnold - bass *Billy Davenport - drums Line-Up: 1967 *Paul Butterfield - vocals/harp *Mike Bloomfield - guitar (left band in early 1967) *Elvin Bishop - guitar (left band in 1968) *Mark Naftalin - keyboard *Jerome Arnold - bass *Billy Davenport - drums band continued on with many more changes over the years. 1963 summer 1963 Big Johns Club, Chicago, IL 1964 May 22, 1964 Southerland Lounge, Chicago, CA 1965 July 25, 1965 Newport Folk Festival, Rhode Island 1966 spring 1966 Poor Richard's, Chicago, IL spring 1966 Southerland Hotel, Chicago, IL Spring 1966 Unicorn Coffee House, Boston, MA February 4-11, 1966 Whisky-A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA March 25-27, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service) April 15, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Jefferson Airplane) April 16, 1966 Harmon Gymnasium, University of California, Berkeley, CA (supported by Jefferson Airplane) April 16, 1966 U.C.Berkley, San Francisco, CA April 17, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Afternoon show supported by Jefferson Airplane) July 1-10, 1966 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY (with The Blues Project (1-3 only)& Big Joe Williams (1-3, only). Sunday night, July 3, the show was closed for jam session between members of the Paul Butterfield Blues Band and The Blues Project) September 17, 1966 Monterey County Fairgrounds, Monterey, CA (Monterey Jazz Festival "Nothing But the Blues" afternoon show with Jefferson Airplane, Jon Hendricks, Jimmy Rushing, Shakey Horton, Memphis Slim, Big Mama Thornton, Muddy Waters) September 23-24 & 30, 1966 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (First Bill Graham shows at Winterland with Jefferson Airplane & Muddy Waters) September 25 & October 1-2, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (with Jefferson Airplane & Muddy Waters) September 23 and 24, as well as September 30 and October 1 (the Friday and Saturday night shows) were scheduled for Winterland, and the September 25 and October 2 (Sundays) were Fillmore afternoon shows. However, due to riots in the Fillmore district, the October 1 (Friday) show was rescheduled from Winterland to the Fillmore, but was still only attended by a few hundred people. October 6, 1966 Basketball Pavilion, Stanford University, Palo Alto, CA (with Jefferson Airplane) October 7-8, 1966 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Jefferson Airplane & The Grateful Dead) October 8, 1966 Orange County Fairgrounds, Costa Mesa, CA (Pacific Jazz Festival, with Jefferson Airplane, Jon Hendricks, Jimmy Rushing, Shakey Horton, Memphis Slim, Big Mama Thornton, Muddy Waters) October 9, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Jefferson Airplane & The Grateful Dead) October 14-16, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Jefferson Airplane & Big Mama Thornton) 16 TOUR ENGLAND November 10, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG November ??, 1966 Jigsaw Club, Manchester, ENG November ??, 1966 RamJam Club, Brixton, ENG November ??, 1966 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG 1966 Flamingo Club, Central London, ENG December 1966 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA (? probably Fillmore or Avalon ?) winter 1966 Whisky A Go-Go, Hollywood, CA December 5-11, 1966 Cafe A Go-Go, New York City, NY 1966 Le Hibou, Ottawa, Canada 1967 January 20-22, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Charles Lloyd Quartet) January 27-29, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Charles Lloyd Quartet) spring 1967 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA July 11-16, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Roland Kirk Quartet & (11th-13th) New Salvation Army Band & (14th-16th) Mt. Rushmore) July 16, 1967 Devonshire Meadows Raceway, Northridge, CA (Fantasy Farye and Magic Music Festival, with Jefferson Airplane, Canned Heat, Merry-Go-Round, Thornshield, New Delhi River Band, Heather Stones, Country Joe and The Fish, Sunshine Company, Humane Society, Solid State) winter 1967 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA 1968 January 18-20, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Charles Lloyd Quartet & Ultimate Spinach) February 15, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by James Cotton & Albert King) February 16-17, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by James Cotton & Albert King) May 5, 1968 Central Park, New York City, NY (Free concert, with Jefferson Airplane & the Grateful Dead) May 24-26, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by (24th) The Frost, Buffy Reed Phenomena, (25th) The Jagged Edge, Fox, (26th) MC5, The Psychedelic Stooges) July 2-4, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Ten Years After & Truth) July 30-August 1, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Santana & The Hello People) 1969 March 13, 1969 Cal Expo, Sacramento, CA (with Lee Michaels & Elvin Bishop) March 21-22, 1969 Rose Palace, Pasadena, CA (supported by the Grateful Dead & Jethro Tull) March 27-30, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Mike Bloomfield & Birth) August 5-7, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by It's A Beautiful Day (replacing Fleetwood Mac) & SRC) November 7-8, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 8.00 & 11.30, supporting Santana & Humble Pie) March 5-8, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Savoy Brown & Renaissance) October 1, 1978 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA (Tribal Stomp hosted by Wavy Gravy, with Big Brother and the Holding Company with Nick Gravenites, It's a Beautiful Day, Canned Heat, Lee Michaels, Allen Ginsberg, Michael McClure, Lenore Kandel, Diane Di Prima, Congress of Wonders, The Committee)